


I'll be your bodyguard 'cause you're my bestie

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [39]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Bromance, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: He'd beat up anyone for Jason, no questions asked, with or without wound aftercare. (Though with makes the whole thing all the more worthwhile.)





	I'll be your bodyguard 'cause you're my bestie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Written for the one-sentence prompt "Jason/Roy, bloody knuckles" back in January, though now edited to a drabble for 1mw's [Give it a Whirl](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2258934.html) challenge. Find a few more one-sentence fills [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/169600555510/voldiebuns-replied-to-your-post-im-completely).

As Jason tapes up his split skin, he reminds Roy that he’s perfectly capable of defending his own honor, thanks ever so kindly, you idiot – not that Roy needed the reminder, mind you: _he_ is aware of Jason’s skillset (even if that loudmouth of an opponent never got the distinct pleasure of finding out for himself), but that doesn’t stop him from coming to his aid when it’s neither needed nor asked for, simply because he likes to hear the smile in Jason’s voice – and if he later gets to see it when the helmet comes off, all the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bromance" by Chester See ft. Ryan Higa.
> 
> Rebloggable post [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/172872600625/fic-dcu-one-sentence-fic-g).


End file.
